How to Diffuse a Bomb
by Anonymous Bella
Summary: Attending U.A. Highschool through the pov of a girl named Beru. Join the dark haired girl who aspires to be a hero like everyone else while she takes on challenges, revelations of her past, and meeting new friends... and frenemies? (future bakugo x oc with a little bit of todoroki in between! ;) )
1. Chapter 1

_**From the author:**_

 ** _Hey guys! So lately I have been fangirling over BNHA, and although prince Shoto is bae, a certain angry blonde has also caught my eye... so I decided to write a fic about him!_**

 ** _To those following my other story, please bear with me! I'm in need of more inspiration and I promise to get back to it soon!_**

 ** _That's all for now! I hope you would enjoy my writing. :)_**

* * *

An alarm goes off as the clock by the bed shows that it's already 6:00 am. It was not however able to serve its purpose as the owner seemed to be already awake ahead of time. Aruse Beru was pretty excited for her first day at U.A. high school that even though she fell asleep late last night she woke up today an hour early. She looked at her reflection to adjust her pony tail one more time before she reached out to her right to turn off the loud noise.

 _All set!_ She thought to herself as she stood in front of a full-body mirror after a few minutes of fixing her long black hair and observing how she looks in her new school uniform. Glancing at the clock, it currently said 6:05. _I still have way too much time._

She then decided to whip up a full breakfast meal before leaving. After eating, she grabbed her bag and made sure she had everything she needed before taking one last glance at her reflection and finally setting off.

She walked leisurely as she looked around the sights of the new city she would be living in. Beru lived with her grandfather at Yamanashi prefecture before she rented her own apartment unit here at Musutafu to get nearer to school. She just moved in the day before and she had no time to wander around since then. Since she knew she still had enough time, she took the opportunity to go for a leisurely walk along her neighborhood on the way to the train station.

Her phone beeped after some time and in came a text message from her grandfather. _'Make sure to not be late. It's the first day of school!'_ it said. She smiled to herself as she replied. _'Don't worry too much gramps! You'll get older faster that way."_

At long last, she was able to board the train. The different sized buildings and people outside the window start to go blurry from the movement as soon as she slid herself to a corner. Even though it's a rush hour and the compartment gets cramped with people hurrying and pushing themselves in, Beru didn't mind the commotion at all. Instead, she looked very relaxed by her spot, staring out the glass window observing the view of the city. She heard her phone beep again and took it out to read the incoming message. _"Brat!"_ Her grandfather replied.

She smirked and placed her phone back in her pocket as the train comes to the last stop. She looked around and finally noticed that the compartment had become less congested, at which majority of the remaining passengers are wearing the same uniform as hers. It's her first time traveling to U.A. since she got in through recommendation and did not need to take the entrance exam. Although she is slightly worried that her quirk might not be as powerful to merit a recommendation, she is confident enough that even if she needed to take the entrance exam like everybody else she would still be able to land a spot in the hero course. Her grandfather's training had done good.

Taking a deep breath to remain her calm demeanor, she made her way to the train's door. It seems that a lot of first years are excited that the exit gates are too cramped. Someone accidentally bumped her on the way out that she accidentally bumped into another.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" She said but was cut off short by the murderous glare the blonde boy was giving her. She was startled a bit by his death glare, but not as much startled when she realized the close proximity between them at the moment as she turned around to see who she crashed into. She could smell the faint scent of gunpowder on his uniform, and for a moment she speculated if this guy had been dealing with the mafia or something. _Why does he smell like he'd been firing guns a moment ago?_

"Oi! Do you have a death wish?! Get off of me you filthy brat!" The boy with the spiky blonde hair yelled at her.

Beru frowned at his statement but returned to compose herself quickly enough for him to notice. _Brat? Who on earth does this guy thinks he is? Only gramps is allowed to call me that!_ She thought to herself. She stood properly and turned to face the rude boy completely while pretending to dust off some dirt on the part of her shoulders where he caught her. He was wearing the U.A. uniform and judging from his appearance, he is a first year as well. She then looked at the boy's blazing red eyes and equally stared at him with her black orbs for a few seconds before smiling.

His eyes showed being startled from her reaction for a split second, but not fast enough for Beru to not notice. "I'm sorry I bumped into you by accident! There were a lot of students pushing around." She said simply while maintaining eye contact and a casual smile on her face.

"Why you arrogant little brat!" The boy answered. _Look who's talking._ Beru thought as she raised both her eyebrows. "Tch! You're lucky I don't like wasting time on extras like you! Out of my way!" He said and shoved her off to the side as he made his way to the station's exit.

 _Boy, he sure is a handful._ She thought to herself. Shrugging off what just happened, she started to make her way to school as well.

To describe U.A. Highschool as amazing was an understatement. The campus grounds alone are huge and the facilities are top of the notch that it doesn't even compare to 1% of her former school. It is naturally however expected from the _best_ Hero Academy in the country. Not only does she get to study in the best school for aspiring heroes, Beru is also part of the hero class.

She proceeded to enter the main building. There are a lot of students, old and new in the main lobby. Some were catching up with their friends and some who are new like her are trying to look for directions to get to their respective classrooms. It didn't take long when she was able to find the extremely huge door with the letters 1-A written on it. Carefully, she slid it open and stepped inside to find two people bickering over what seems to be the chair.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" A tall boy with glasses exclaimed. His hair is dark as hers, but she thought that his has a bit of a shade of blue compared to her jet black hair. He seemed to express everything he was saying to such an extent, making large hand gestures while talking to the boy in front of him. Beru tried to move an inch forward to get a better glimpse of the student he is having an argument with.

Before she could see who it was, the student answered. "Like I care! What middle school are you from, you _extra_?"

 _Extra?_ Those words filled her ears and she quickly realized who it was just as the boy with the glasses moved a bit to the side to reveal the blonde haired boy she had an encounter with at the station this morning.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Lida."

"Somei?!" The blonde bellowed. "A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits!"

"You're awful! Do you really wish to become a hero?" The guy named Lida said and Beru couldn't help but snort at his comment.

That's when she wished she had controlled herself a bit more because most of the attention in the room was now shifted to her. This includes the angry blonde.

"What are you laughing at, brat?!" He said, foot still up on the desk. Beru raised her eyebrows at him for the second time today but said nothing in return. She didn't want to cause a scene at school, let alone on the first day where everyone have yet to make an impression of themselves.

Before the angry blonde could make a scene any further, Lida suddenly approached her and reached out a hand. "I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Lida."

 _Didn't he just say this?_ She thought as she also reached out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you, Tenya-kun. I'm Aruse Beru." She said and gave him a small smile.

"I don't seem to recall you being present during the entrance examinations. Could you be perhaps one of those students who were accepted through recommendations?" Lida asked.

Her classmates probably heard Lida's exaggerating and loud voice, since they began to whisper among themselves about the dark haired girl standing in front of them. She did not want to be the center of attention this way. She hated it when people whisper about her.

"A recommended student, huh? Tch!" she heard the blonde say. He was already casually leaning on his back on the chair with both hands on the back of his head and both feet now on top of his desk. She chose to ignore his comment, along with everyone else.

She cleared her throat and was about to excuse herself when the door creaked open wider and a green head was shown popping out from the other end. Tenya seemed to recognize the boy with freckles on his face since he disappeared in front of her so fast that when she turned to look back by the door, he was already there introducing himself.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy..."

"I heard you before!" The boy with the freckles replied looking embarrassed, both his hands waving up in front of him. "Ah.. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you, Lida..."

While they continued their chattering, Beru proceeded to look for her assigned seat, silently wishing she wasn't placed beside the aggressive blonde headed boy. She scanned the room and to her relief, finally found her desk next to a boy with odd looking hair. The half of it was red and the other half white, evenly split on the middle. He doesn't seem interested in the events happening around him nor does he acknowledge her presence when she comes to sit down beside him. Nevertheless, she felt intrigued by the cold personality.

"Hello! I'm Aruse Beru." She said, trying to make a conversation. To her luck, the boy turned to look at her. That's when she saw a large red mark of skin surrounding his left eye. _A bithmark?_ She thought. Although she got a feeling that it looked more like a scar from an accident, she did not want to pry into someone's personal affairs all of a sudden. Along with his half colored hair, she noticed that his eyes are of a different shade as well. Despite the odd appearance however, he did not look bad at all. She realized she had been staring longer than necessary and immediately looked elsewhere. "Um.. It's nice to meet you!"

The boy just continued looking at her. After a few seconds he finally decided to reply. "I'm Todoroki Shoto."

Todoroki? He must be related to the number 2 hero Endeavor then. It wasn't a secret that Endeavor's real name is Enji Todoroki. Well, to the hero industry at least. "Nice to meet you then, Todoroki kun." Beru repeated with a smile.

The boy nodded in acknowledgement and turned to face the front of the class, back to his aloof state. She decided to look around as other students start to fill the room. She saw a rock shaped guy in front and someone that looked somewhat like a bird. The others look like they have relatively normal appearances, and for a minute she wondered what kind of quirks everyone had.

"The plain looking boy!" Someone suddenly cried out. She glanced by the door to find a petite, cute girl, along with Tenya who was still there and the shy looking boy with the freckles that she remembered was called Midoriya.

"Deku..." She heard a soft growl at the back of the class, although loud enough for her to hear. She glanced to her back and saw the angry blonde, clenching his fists while looking at the trio standing in front. She shifted her attention to the front, seeing Midoriya momentarily having eye contact with the blonde and involuntarily flinched. _Ah, so he's Deku._ She thought. Beru had very keen observation skills which developed even more with her training with her grandfather through the years. She wondered why he would seem so jealous with the guy who clearly seemed afraid of him. She couldn't blame the poor kid, though. Anyone coming face to face with that angry glare would definitely back off as an instinct.

She then noticed a bulky, yellow sleeping bag lying on the floor next to the girl and the somewhat shaken Midoriya. Is that... a person? The two in front seemed to notice the yellow body bag along with the rest of the class.

"If you're here to socialize then get out." The bag spoke. "This is the hero course."

"There's someone in there!" She heard someone exclaim.

The yellow bag rose up like a worm, and indeed there was a face poking out in front. The person in it unzipped the bag, and revealed a haggard looking guy with dark hair stretching down till his shoulders. He looked like he'd been living inside that yellow thing. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

As expected, the class was indeed surprised by the revelation. It did not seem to surprise Beru though. She thought the heroes were a weird bunch after all. Quirks are what made someone weird in a special way.

Aizawa sensei seemed to be rummaging for something inside his "wonder bag" and pulled out a set of clothes. "Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds." He ordered the class while he started giving out their uniform. Everyone followed suit and went to the locker rooms to get ready.

It was for some time when everyone had filed into the P.E. grounds that they were told to be having a test of their quirks. After explaining the types of activities they will be doing this morning, Aizawa sensei called out for a kid named Bakugo.

Just then, Beru spotted the familiar spiky blonde hair step out in front. _So his name's Bakugo._ She thought to herself.

"How far could you throw in middle school?" Sensei asked the blonde.

"67 meters."

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle." Aizawa sensei instructed as he tossed the ball to him. "Give it all you got."

"Awesome." Bakugo said, sounding confident as ever while starting to stretch his arm. He then got into position and began to move his arms in a circular motion to gather enough momentum. "I'll add a bit of _boom_ to this pitch!"

Beru was suddenly curious and watched the spiky blonde intently as he released the ball with a large explosion.

"DIE!" He screamed as the ball shot to the air like a cannon.

 _Die?_ She mentally scoffed. This guy definitely had some attitude. No wonder he acts so arrogant though. He's apparently the top 1 during the entrance exams and his quirk is powerful. He's like a freaking time bomb waiting to explode any minute you trigger him.

"It's important for us to know your limits." Aizawa sensei continued, watching the numbers on the device he had on his hand go up. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." The numbers on the device stopped and he revealed the results to the class.

705.2 meters.

Impressive, Beru thought as she observed the boy in front with his back facing them. He then turned around and their eyes met briefly before she quickly averted her gaze. She could still feel his eyes on her but she chose to ignore it and focused her attention on their instructor instead. That's when Aizawa sensei announced that the lowest ranked student by the end of the activity will be expelled.

There were a lot of different reactions all around. Some were all fired up and looked determined. Some like the Midoriya kid seemed worried. Beru wasn't. She was confident she wouldn't at least land in last place. Although Sensei's declaration seemed more of a bluff, she wouldn't take things lightly. She promised gramps that she would work hard to become one of the best pro heroes and get rid of all villains. She promised herself that she would not let the same fate her parents had happen to anyone else. In order to achieve those, U.A. will be the first step. The fire in her pitch black eyes started to light up at the thought of how her dreams are one step closer as she began stretching along with the others as the trials had finally begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _I'm not sure if you got notified, but I have updated the first chapter and made it longer! With that being said, I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I might add to this soon and I'll notify you guys, but then again I might just make the continuation into a new chapter instead. XD_**

 ** _See you till the next one!_**

* * *

The trials finally ended, and although she wasn't exactly the best at any of the activities, Beru felt that she did quite well. She enjoyed watching her fellow classmates while getting to know their quirks. It turned out there were two other recommended students in the class with her, and her seat mate Todoroki was one of them. His quirk, or quirks rather, matched the colors of his hair—red for fire, white for ice. He did not seem to show his other quirk though, with only using his ice side all throughout the activity. The other one was the pretty girl named Yaoyorozu Momo, who Beru thought looked rather mature for their age. She could create apparently anything with her body, which was quite a useful quirk.

She took note of her other classmates as well. All of them were pretty impressive. Tenya was super fast with his engine-like legs during the 50 meter dash, and the cute innocent looking girl Midoriya had been talking to earlier tossed the ball to infinity with her anti gravity quirk. What got her attention the most for the time being was the curly green haired boy. Despite him hurting himself while doing so, Midoriya's quirk seemed awfully familiar to Beru. She heard Bakugo mention that he was quirkless, along with some other classmates saying otherwise, claiming he did this amazing super strong punch on one of the robots during the entrance exam. This angered Bakugo so much when Midoriya successfully proved that claim and tossed the ball up to about 705 meters that Aizawa sensei had to restrain him from blowing him up to bits right then and there. This made her a lot more intrigued.

Aizawa sensei was indeed bluffing with the expelling stuff just as she expected. She stared at the screen to check out their rankings.

 _1 Yaoyorozu Momo_

 _2 Shoto Todoroki_

 _3 Katsuki Bakugo_

 _4 Tenya Lida_

 _5 Aruse Beru_

 _6 ..._

"Yaoyoruzu, Todoroki and Aruse are in the top 5! As expected of recommended students! And look! Bakugo and Tenya are at the top too! I gotta step up my game more!" She heard a guy with pointy red hair and pointy teeth say to one of their classmates. "Not to mention, those two ladies got nice bodies!" Added a little guy that looked like he had some large sticky grapes on his head. It was apparently his quirk. She thought he seemed like a pervert. Pretending not to hear them, she left the training grounds and went to the locker rooms to clean up and change back into her school uniform.

Beru was the last one to leave the locker rooms since the other girls already left ahead of her. It's not because she didn't get along with anyone or anything, it was just because she was still wary of getting 'close' in a sense to people. She wasn't exactly an introvert and was in fact friendly albeit sometimes being a bit distant when not in the mood. She just always maintained a certain distance when it comes to opening up to someone. During middle school, Beru always had good grades and excelled at almost everything. Due to this, everyone wanted to be her friend and get into her good side. It was after some time that she overheard some of her classmates in the girl's lavatory talking unpleasant things about her. They were jealous because of her achievements and how everyone especially the boys always caught her attention. According to them, they were only being nice to her because they would benefit from it. Ever since then, she learned to not trust people so easily on their outer appearances, since not everything is what always what it seemed.

She rounded the corner when she heard a loud _bang_ from the opposite side of the hall. It looked like it came from the boy's locker room. Curious as to who could still be in there and causing a ruckus, she slowly made her way to the door. Quietly approaching the entrance and taking a peek inside, she saw that it was the familiar angry blonde— and he looked angrier than usual. His fists were slammed on the locker door in front of him and he was furious. "Damn you, Deku! You were meant to be a fucking little pebble on my path! Just wait till I blow your stupid face off!" He yelled while slamming his fist once again on the thin piece of metal. His knuckles were already white from clenching too hard, causing the veins on his arms to become somewhat visible even from where she was standing. She thought he was physically fit, judging by the shape of the tense muscles on his arms. He must have been training since middle school too. Her eyes wandered over to his body and that's when she noticed that he had been half naked the whole time. She unconsciously blushed from the realization but had herself composed enough in time for Bakugo to turn his head towards the door and spot her.

Knowing she had been caught snooping by possibly the most dangerous person in class, she did not spare any time leaving the scene in an instant and sprint back to the other side of the hall where she came from. She rested her back on the wall as soon as she rounded the corner to catch her breath. She knew better than to remain there, but her heart had been pounding so loud that she could practically feel her ears pounding as well. She needed time to think and breathe.

There was no more time for that however, because in an instant the angry blonde was already fully dressed this time and right in front of her, eyes blazing red and looking murderous.

"Can't mind your own business, huh?! Just who do you think you are?" Bakugo growled as he grabbed the dark haired girl by the collar.

Beru knew she should be scared, yet a part of her wasn't... and she couldn't explain why. "What's wrong, Bakugo? Scared that an _extra_ might be better than you? Midoriya sure showed you earlier, did he?" She taunted. She didn't know why, she just did. The grip on her collar tightened for a while before she felt him release her. He did not back up however, but instead stepped forward to push her until she backed up against the wall. She could see small sparks emanating from his palms before he slammed both of them on the wall next to either side of her face, trapping her in between.

"If you go tell anyone what you just saw, I'll make sure you'll end up as nothing but dust in the training grounds, _brat._ " He said through gritted teeth.

Beru didn't say anything. She was distracted by how close the boy's face was to hers, the faint scent of gunpowder once again reaching her nose accompanied by a calming aroma of what she could make out as peppermint. Bakugo however thought he did a good job on threatening the girl so she would learn to not mess with him. He left her standing there, still momentarily distracted by the current occurrences. She couldn't quite understand how could someone have such an _explosive_ personality.

The next day soon came, and Beru had already somewhat forgotten about her little encounter with the angry blonde yesterday. She was especially excited today, since she heard that All Might will be their teacher for the next lesson. It has been 3 years since she had last seen him in person. She wasn't the only one who was excited however. The class had been muttering excitedly non-stop after the bell went off, signaling the start of afternoon classes. Who wouldn't be? They're talking about the no. 1 hero in the country, the current Symbol of Peace, and the idol of practically all aspiring heroes like them.

Just then, a booming voice appeared and the door swung open. "I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! HAHAHA!"

It was him, loud and cheerful as ever. The class started to get even more excited upon seeing their idol in front of them. "It's All Might...! Incredible. He's really gonna teach us!" Someone said.

All might continued walking to the front in all his glory, making huge posing gestures while starting to address the class. "Hero Basic Training: The class that will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!" He exclaimed. "No time to dally. Today's activity is this!" He showed out a board with the first ever activity to be done by the class: BATTLE TRAINING.

Excited murmurs began to erupt once again around the room. Beru was looking forward to today's activity as well. It was her time to show All Might the results of her training during the past years.

The wall to their left suddenly started to shake and hidden compartments appeared with numbered suitcases in it. It was the costumes they requested. If the class weren't fired up as much earlier, well they were now. Everyone was instructed to change and come out to Ground Beta after.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now, because from today on, you're all heroes!"


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

Beru, along with the other girls in her class were in the locker rooms changing into their costumes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The outfit consisted of a black, one piece spandex body suit with long sleeves and a high collar style, which she only had it zipped up in front all the way up to her chest. The material was very light weight and stretchable, allowing her to move flexibly in it. She also had black gloves to match, along with red knee high boots and a red belt in contrast. Her belt had small compartments on the side for first aid, and the buckle had a design in the shape of a hexagon that had a crystal clear like finish. The sides of her body suit had red striped details that seemed to accentuate the curve of her body even more. She wore her long hair up neatly in a high pony tail as to not let her hair get in the way during battle.

"Wow, you look amazing Aruse san!" said the brown haired girl who happened to be frequently around the one called Deku.

"Uh, thanks I guess! Actually, I prefer to keep it simple."

"Simple makes you look elegant, you look just like a pro hero!" The brunette mused. She then gestured towards her own outfit. "Mine turned out to be too fit for my taste. I feel that this suit's hugging my body too much. I wish I'd been more specific on my request form. Hehe.." She replied with a faint blush while scratching the back of her head. "Oh! By the way, I'm Uraraka Ochako. Nice to meet you!"

"Aruse Beru... It's nice to meet you too."

Uraraka giggled. "Oh, I already know who you are silly! Everybody knows the recommended students. Your quirk is pretty amazing as well! Forcefield generation, right?"

"Yeah... " Beru responded slowly, not knowing how to keep up with her overly cheerful demeanor.

"I agree, that's a pretty awesome quirk. It will come in handy especially during defense combat." A girl who dressed up like a rocker chic said. "I'm Jiro Kyoka by the way. You don't need to introduce yourself already, Aruse san." She smirked as her ear jack-like ears slither around inconspicuously by her side, her hands on her hips as she gave Beru a friendly smile.

"Thanks!" Beru smiled back. "My grandpa actually helped me in my defense combat skills. He says it will come in handy with my quirk."

"Wow, so you actually had combat trainings even before attending U.A.? That's awesome! I envy you, Aruse san." Uraraka responded in awe.

The raven haired girl scratches the back of her neck, suddenly seeming embarrassed. "It's nothing, really. Gramps just doesn't want to leave me defenseless I guess, that's why he started to train me since I was a kid. I grew up with only the two of us and he's not around by my side all the time, so I needed something to be able to defend myself according to him."

"I kinda understand." Jiro said. With all kinds of villains popping up these days, it's hard not to be prepared with at least the basics. I heard a kid from our class got caught up in a villain encounter during their middle school days."

One of their classmates overheard their conversation and suddenly joined in. "Are you guys referring to that giant blob incident? I remember watching that on TV that day. I'm pretty sure it's the guy with the explosion quirk who got caught in it."

"Wait... You mean Bakugo?" Beru asked in surprise. She wondered what happened to him that time and how on earth did someone like him get caught by a villain. She hoped it didn't leave any physical or emotional scars on him. Suddenly realizing what she's thinking, she shakes her head as if to wake herself up from a silly thought. Why should she care about that person's well being anyway?

"Yeah, it was broadcasted live. He held up pretty well. Even the pros were surprised he was unscathed by the time he was released. The police said that if it were an ordinary person caught up instead of him, they could have actually died." The girl shivered.

"He seems pretty strong after all." Uraraka thought. "Yaoyoruzu san, you seem to know and be updated on everything. Just like during the fitness tests, you knew that sensei was just bluffing when he said the lowest will get expelled!"

Beru tried to hide her smirk at that, knowing from the start as well that it was a bluff. It didn't go unnoticed by the girl named Yaoyoruzu, since she let out a knowing smile as they looked at each other.

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out anyway. Sensei clearly just wanted us to take the hero course seriously." Yaoyoruzu explained to Uraraka. She then turns to address Beru. "It's nice to meet you by the way. You should join us more often during breaks so we could get to know more about each other. I see you most of the time alone."

"Well, yeah... Sometimes I just like to have some time for myself. Hehe..."

"You're welcome to join any of us anytime, Aruse san! I'd introduced you properly to Deku and Lida some time. They're most of the time fun to be with." Uraraka exclaimed.

"Thanks for the offer, Uraraka san." Beru smiled. "You guys can just call me Beru."

"You're pretty ok to talk to, Beru. You should go and mingle more with everyone." Jiro teased.

"Same goes for you, Kyoko chan. You only talk to me most of the time and that's because we already knew each other since middle school." Yaoyoruzu countered the short haired girl.

"Whatever Momo. I talk to others too you know!"

"Haha! Alright, alright..." Momo said as she takes a look at her watch. "We better get going to the field already or we'll be late for class. Come on guys!"

Beru smiled to herself as they all walked out of the locker rooms. These people didn't seem bad nor fake at all. Maybe she could get a shot on making real friends this time around.

They soon reached the training grounds and most of their classmates were already gathered around the entrance. Beru took a look around to check out all the outfits of her fellow classmates. __Wow... They really put effort into their costumes!__ She thought.

Just then, she saw someone come out of the entrance wearing what she thought was the weirdest outfit ever. __Are those bunny ears?__ She realized it was the Deku kid and although she felt a bit of pity for him, she tried her best to hold her laugh. She turned her attention to All Might who was a few meters in front of her and found him trying to stifle his own laugh too. __Poor kid.__ She thought. He seemed to idolize All Might so much. __Wait a minute...__ Beru was in deep thought as if trying to place some broken pieces together, but she can't quite figure them out yet. Her train of thought got distracted when her eyes caught sight of the blonde boy who had been the subject of their topic just earlier. To say that his costume is quite a head turner is an understatement. It was actually a good concept despite coming off as very intimidating and she mentally praised him for doing a good design. Everyone had different types of images they wanted to achieve after all.

Beru suddenly felt the temperature drop from her right side, cold air tickling down her spine. She looked for the source to find Todoroki standing beside her, waiting for everyone to get assembled. The left half of his body is all covered in ice, which is somewhat odd because it meant that he has no intention of using his other quirk. It made Beru all the more curious about the boy.

"Hello, Todoroki kun. That's a nice costume." Beru greeted.

The boy glanced a bit sideways at Beru before continuing to face the front. "Hello, Aruse san. Your costume is nice too."

Beru did not expect Todoroki to remember her name, given that he seemed to look like he does not care about anything most of the time. This surprised her for a bit, yet it made her somewhat happy for some reason.

"Ah... Thanks." She responded, not knowing what else to say as she felt herself suddenly lost for words. It's a good thing All Might suddenly called them all to gather.

"We're all here then? Looking good! It's time for Battle Training!" The booming voice said.

"Sensei. This seems to be the field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?" The guy all clad in armor spoke up. Judging from the engine shaped designs, he must be Lida.

 _ _So that's what they did during the entrance exam.__ Beru thought to herself, impressed once again wth U.A.'s standards.

"Nope!" All Might answered. "You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training! You'll now be split into villain teams and hero teams, and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!"

As All Might tried to explain the mechanics to the students, he hands out a box for the class to draw lots on their partners. Beru picked up a small ball from inside which showed the letter D. She looked around to find her partner when she almost regretted doing so as soon as she saw who was holding the ball with the same letter as hers. __Of all the people in class, why does it have to be him?__ She groaned and let out a sigh as she approached the blonde who seemed to realize as well that she was his partner.

"Great, I'm stuck with a psychopath." Beru mumbled to herself as she approached the blonde.

"What did you just say, brat?! Make sure you let the other person hear you when you decide to insult someone. Or maybe you just don't have the balls to do so?" He taunted as he began to turn his back on her to continue to listen to All Might's explanation, only that he found himself unable to move. He looked down to find two forcefield bubbles locking his feet to the ground as anger suddenly started to rile up in him.

"Why, you...!"

"Call me a brat one more time and I'll make sure to lock the air out of your lungs." Beru said coldly only for the both of them to hear, suddenly not caring who she is trying to pick a fight with. She wasn't able to control herself from being annoyed with how the boy tried to look down on everyone all the time. "Now, I don't care what you think of yourself among everyone here but don't think for a second that everyone is weaker than you because you'll surely regret it later on when you'll be needing help from your peers."

She finally released the forcefield locking his feet just as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him harshly.

"If you ever try doing that again, I'm going to kill you." Bakugo whispered in a deadly tone. He lets go of her arm and pushes her aside.

People like Deku might have probably frozen in fear, but she didn't and she couldn't understand why. She just clearly felt annoyed with him and wanted to punch him on the face.

"Hey, Bakugo! You're not trying to pick a fight with a lady, are you?" The guy with the pointy red hair teased as he suddenly showed up and put an arm around the blonde. Beru sees them together during break time.

"You call __that__ a lady? Tch!" The blonde answered, brushing off the arm from his shoulders and turning his back from the both of them.

"You'll have to excuse him for his manners." The red head said while gesturing towards the grumpy blonde muttering angrily behind them. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro by the way. You're Aruse san, right?"

Beru nods. "Nice to meet you, Kirishima kun. You seem like a nice person, so you might want to start thinking twice about being friends with blondie over there."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, you little punk." Bakugo responded, his back still facing them as he was trying to listen to All Might giving out instructions in front.

The raven haired girl just rolled her eyes in response to the blonde's insults.

"Quite feisty, you are!" Kirishima laughs at the girl as he pats Bakugo's shoulder from behind, who currently is trying his best to ignore the red head. "Well Aruse chan, I guess I'll be talking to you more again later. I gotta go back to my partner."

"See you, Kirishima kun." Beru gave him a polite smile and moved after to now stand beside Bakugo.

"Fine, I'll stop being a brat if you stop being a jerk to me. Agree?" She asked the blonde.

"Tch." That was all the response she got from him.

All Might finally finished explaining and then proceeded to draw lots for the first round. "Right! So moving on, first up are these!" He announced as he held up two balls with the letter D on one side and A on the other.

 _ _Great.__ Beru thought sarcastically. She looked around to find team A composing of Uraraka san and... the Deku kid. Boy, is he dead meat.

Glancing at her partner, she found the blonde momentarily surprised at the revelation and seemed to be all fired up for the exercise.

"This is a practical experience, so go all out! Though, I will have to stop you if you take things too far..." All Might trailed as his eyes landed on both Bakugo and Deku. "Well now, the villain team goes in first!"

Beru and Bakugo proceeded to enter the building as villains and soon found the nuclear weapon they were supposed to be guarding.

The raven haired girl observed up close the giant missile while she tried to come up with a plan. "We got exactly 5 minutes before they—"

"Hey. So Deku has a quirk...?" The blonde suddenly cuts her off, his back facing her.

Beru got confused by the sudden topic being brought up. "Uh, obviously you saw him during the fitness test right? I also heard he beat up a giant robot during your entrance exams."

"That damn nerd!" Bakugo growls.

"Look. I don't know what's the deal between you two and I most certainly do not care about your history with him, but seeing you getting riled up with every single thing that has to do with the guy will make us lose this exercise. Please don't tell me you plan to charge straight at the Deku kid."

"Shut up. You keep watch, that's what you're good for. I'll do the fighting. I'm going to wreck that damn pebble and blow him up to bits!" He responded.

Beru let out a loud sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to control her annoyance. She could not afford to get angry in times like this. If one has to be the bigger person, that would be her.

"Look, if we lose because of you being a hothead I am damn sure that ego of yours will crumple into pieces and you're not gonna like it one bit. You want to charge head on? Fine! I'll do what you want and watch over the stupid missile. Just remember that if we fail, this one's on you and you have no one else to blame." She told him before proceeding to her guard post.

The angry blonde did not answer back nor turned around. He stood there for a good five seconds before marching out the door and out to who knows where just in time for All Might to signal the start of the timer through the speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4****

It has been exactly five minutes since the practice test started and since Bakugo left Beru alone in the supposed hideout room where they are guarding their nuclear weapon. The raven haired girl, who still was annoyed at her partner for refusing to cooperate strolled lazily back and forth by the missile. She was starting to get bored with the lack of action in the area but despite this she still kept her guard up and was alert for any signs of presence.

"Stupid jerk." She muttered while kicking some pieces of rubble from the ground. She hated how such an arrogant, conceited person existed in her class. She wanted nothing to do with him as much as possible, yet somehow she was unfortunate enough to be able to avoid an encounter with the said blonde. She sighed as she wandered around aimlessly at the surrounding area just as the lights began to flicker.

Beru looked up as dust and rubble began to fall from the ceiling followed by faint explosions from above. She figured that Bakugo must have caught up with their opponents and was, as she predicted, charging head on to attack his said rival. The explosions continued as she coughed from all the dust and tried to brush some off her hair and shoulders.

"Hey, genius. Where the hell are you? Stop fighting and do some thinking! Our opponents must have a plan in mind, and that Deku kid might be expecting you to do a sneak attack on him or something." She spoke through the transceiver in her ear.

The raven haired girl must have pushed the right buttons to keep her partner riled up because she only got yelled at in response. "Shut up and keep watch! I'm going to crush someone!"

 _ _That's it!__ Beru thought angrily as she decided to go after her partner. Just as she was about to do so however, something caught her attention enough for her to suddenly turn her head around.

She thought she heard some noise from the other side of the corner. Despite it being very subtle, she kept her senses on high alert. Her eyes traveled to different parts of the room and back to the source of the noise she found earlier. She was pretty sure she sensed someone in there with her. Just then, she heard a crack and quickly turned her head to the right. That's when she spotted a brunette in her pink hero suit behind the huge pillar.

"Hello, Uraraka." She announced casually to the girl who was still trying her best to hide from plain sight. Realizing she got caught, she slowly revealed herself.

"Uh, hi Beru. I guess I got found out, hehe..."

"So..." Beru continued as she slowly made her way back to the missile she was guarding. "I assume your partner's busy up there with mine."

Dust and rubble suddenly continued to pour down again on them but this time she could now feel the ground vibrating as well. __They must be getting close.__ She thought as she looked at Uraraka to find her communicating with Midoriya through her transceiver. She couldn't make out clearly what she's saying, but judging by the situation she must have informed her partner about their whereabouts.

"Hey, Bakugo. Listen. Uraraka's here. She found our hideout. I suppose she already informed Midoriya. Be more wary on your moves and his, they might be planning on something."

"I know what I'm doing brat! Mind your own business and make sure you don't let the little pebble past you!"

Beru rolled her eyes, wishing there was a way to communicate that through the transceiver. __Still proud and over confident till the end.__ She mentally told herself. She then focused on Uraraka who was a couple of meters away from her, seeming to assess on how to attack as the brunette's eyes are fixed on the missile behind. __So she's really going for the missile. That means Deku's having a hard time with Bakugo and might be trying to create a diversion. The idiot with his anger management issues is falling for it though.__ She thought, more annoyed than ever.

A huge blast erupted and this time they could feel the whole room shaking. As Beru was momentarily caught off guard, Uraraka used that chance to charge straight towards her and suddenly leaped to float herself above. Beru was more quick however, as she managed to cast a forcefield bubble around her to toss her right back in front.

"Smart move." Beru told the brunette. She thought that was a close one, but at least she learned a new move from her opponent. She not only can levitate things from her touch but she could also levitate herself. With a lot of more training, her quirk is a tough one to oppose.

Uraraka who was now on the floor yelps in pain as she massages her butt cheek. "Agh, you're quite quick to respond Beru!"

More explosions could be heard and as another huge blast occurred, part of the ceiling started to collapse. "Sorry! Gotta improvise!" Uraraka yelled as she picked up a pillar like it was just a baseball bat. Large amounts of falling debris rained upon them as the brunette positioned herself to swing.

"Comet Home Run!" She yelled as hundreds of pieces of rubble charged towards Beru at lightning speed.

Beru braced herself and did not move an inch from her position. She stretched both her hands wide out front and suddenly casted a huge wall barrier in front of her. The pieces of concrete charging at her all hit the clear wall and just fell noisily to the ground, leaving her and the missile unscathed. Uraraka, who wasn't expecting what just happened seemed annoyed that she wasn't able to execute her plan.

Just then, it seemed like the whole floor above them was going down when a huge part of the ceiling this time collapsed. Both girls tried to take cover. As the dust started to clear out, Beru released the forcefield she made around her to shield herself and moved to look for Uraraka. What she found when all the dust dispersed wasn't only the brunette. Standing between them at the center were the two boys- Deku looking worn out and beat up in front of her and her partner at the other side looking like a wild bull in rage.

Deku suddenly looked up and she found herself doing the same. It turned out that it wasn't just the floor above that had been blown up, but two more floors above them.

"For All Might's sake, what have you two been doing?!" Beru scolded.

"I didn't want to use it because I can't really..." Deku begins to mutter. "It's just as Aizawa sensei said... but.. It's all I could think of."

Bakugo looked stunned. "That... From the start, you... You've been mocking me!"

The ceiling suddenly continued to collapse as an aftermath, and Beru could make out a huge chunk of debris falling from two floors above. It was heading straight for the blonde boy.

"Hey, Bakugo! Move away from there! You're going to get crushed!" She yelled at the him, but he still seemed to be caught up in the moment and was still stunned in his place.

She looked at the missile behind her, then looked at her partner and back again to the missile. "Shit!" She muttered.

Without any moment to spare she sprinted towards the blonde who was just standing there dumbfounded. As soon as he registered to his senses it was too late. Just then Beru leaped towards Bakugo and knocked both of them over to the ground as the large concrete fell on them.

"Aruse san, Kacchan..!" Deku yelled weakly, unable to move any longer.

Dust covered the room and Deku continued to call out to his classmates to make sure they are unharmed. No one answered.

As the dust finally cleared up, a clear shiny dome slowly became visible. In it was Beru, sprawled on top of Bakugo with one hand stretched out above to cast the forcefield that protected them. The blonde looked shocked and just stared at her. Realizing their compromising position and the close proximity they are once again caught in, she quickly let go of him and released the forcefield.

"Secured!" Someone shouted. Interrupting her train of thought, they both turned around to find Uraraka hugging the missile tightly.

"THE HERO TEAM WINNNNNS!" All Might's booming voice announced through the speakers.

Beru just stared at Uraraka and then to Deku who had apparently passed out. She sighed.

"If you just learned how to cooperate...!" Her words faltered as she turned to the blonde who stood there staring at his palm quietly. He looked shocked as he continued to just stand there ignoring her and stared straight ahead into nothing.

All Might together with the medical team soon arrived at the scene. He came to check on Deku first and ordered the mini bots to take him to the nurse's office.

"Everyone else all right?"

Beru nodded quietly in response. They were then instructed to return to the monitor room where everyone had been watching the battle.

"Let's head back, Bakugo." All might ushered the blonde who was still glued on his spot, unable to accept the fact that they lost.

He didn't talk, not even to say his usual insults even after they arrived in the monitor room. The lost must have hurt his ego more than Beru expected. She thought his behavior was suddenly unusual but she decided to ignore him for the time being. She had enough of the angry blonde for the past fifteen minutes inside the training grounds.

"You were pretty awesome out there, Aruse san." One of her classmates, the alien looking girl with pink skin told her after she was announced as the MVP of the battle. "You were so calm even when those flying rocks were gaining towards you... and you even saved Bakugo!"

Beru mentally flinched at the last comment, eyes trailing over the blonde. She was sure he heard it yet he remained expressionless with his head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Wait, why did she feel so concerned for him anyway? It serves him right, being an egotistical jerk.

"Thanks... We still lost anyway." Beru sighed.

"You would have won if you didn't leave the missile to save Bakugo." Yaoyorozu commented. "Midoriya was already down and worn out. Judging from the battle skills you have shown earlier, you would have won on a 1 versus 1 against Uraraka or at least be able to hold up until the time ran out."

That was true, but she wouldn't have done it any other way. The boy was definitely strong, no doubt. She clearly was annoyed with the guy and it would have served him right with his attitude yet she still went to save him. She shook all those confusing thoughts away, already exhausted enough and tried to focus on the class instead.

Class had soon ended for the day but Beru stayed behind a little bit longer because she wanted to see someone. She explored some areas of the building as she walked along the school halls until she finally found the door to the office that she had been looking for. It was after a few seconds of standing in front of it when she finally decided to knock softly.

"Come in, come in!" A loud and clear voice said from the other side.

Taking a deep breath to calm the disturbingly giddy sensation she felt in her stomach, she opened the door and slowly let herself in. The owner of the voice was sitting on the couch of his office, sipping a cup of coffee. His trademark smile is as wide as ever as he sat regally with his yellow pointy hair sticking out in front.

"Ah, Beru! Finally we get to have a talk! Come, come... Have a seat!" All Might beamed as he gestured to the couch in front of him.

"Hello... Sensei?" Beru replied unsurely.

All Might let out a loud chuckle. "How have you been? You seemed to have grown quite well and improved a lot over the past years!"

"Thank you, sensei. I think I have worked hard enough to be able to improve myself." Beru replied, a genuine smile forming on her lips from the hero's compliment.

"You don't need to be too formal when we talk out of class hours." All might chuckled once again.

"If you say so, Uncle Toshinori. You don't need to waste your energy trying to keep up that facade either." Beru said knowingly, pointing out to his bulk appearance. "It's just me, you know."

The hero let out a very soft sigh that seemed to show relief that the child in front of him seemed to not be bothered by his secret even after years of not seeing each other. As he shifted his position on the couch into a more relaxing one, smoke started to emit from different parts of his face down to his body and feet. A few seconds after, the earlier regal and mighty All Might sitting in front of Beru was now a scrawny, thin little man

"How are you holding up, Uncle Toshi?" Beru asked, noticing how worn out the hero in front of her was.

All Might gave his best smile at her, trying to conceal the tiredness in his eyes. "The same as always, young Beru. How about you? How is UA treating you so far? Are your classmates good to you?"

"UA is amazing! I look forward to learn and train a lot. My classmates are good people. Well, __almost__ all of them are."

"Almost?" The hero frowned at the young girl. "Did a couple get on your bad side already?"

Beru shook her head. "Just one. That annoying Bakugo."

"Ahh young Bakugo. I remember you have been unfortunate enough to be his partner during our earlier exercise. He's a special case with his attitude, but you could learn a lot from him."

"Learn on what? How to be an egotistical jerk?" The raven haired girl scoffed.

All Might laughed heartily at the girl's comment. "He may be a handful today, but he just needs some guidance... And maybe friends. Perhaps some real competition as well."

"He needs a kick in the butt, that's what you mean."

The hero laughed once more and stood up as he assumed the form of the big and mighty All Might once again. "Well, Beru. I need to attend to some business shortly. You should head home already as well."

He made his way to open the door when the raven haired girl suddenly called out to him.

"Hey, sensei. You know my classmate, Midoriya right?" She hinted. "His quirk seemed pretty familiar..."

Beru knew the secret about One for All. Although All Might never told her directly about it, he knew that the young girl knew all about it. She used to eavesdrop during conversations between him and her grandpa whenever he used to come around for a visit. Nevertheless, every time the topic is touched, All Might refuses to delve in deeper with it.

"You should be careful when you wonder out loud in public like that, child." As expected, All Might avoided the subject.

Beru smirked and gave her teacher an eye roll. "I know that already, Uncle Toshi. The less I know, the safer I will be right?"

All Might flashed his signature smile and opened the door, motioning for the young girl to pass first. "Stay out of trouble kid. Give your gramps my regards as well."

The raven haired girl didn't say anything else, having confirmed her suspicions from the hero's reaction. She smiled and bid goodbye as she made her way out of the campus grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

_****Author's note:****_

 _ ** **Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update. With real life and work going, I'm having a hard time "brainstorming" lol. I still hope you're liking what you are reading though! Please let me know what you think and send me a review! :) I promise to update soon. xoxo.****_

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5****

The next day in school had been pretty much the same, except for the crowd of reporters that blocked the entrance to the campus. News of All Might teaching at UA had spread fast like wildfire overnight and has quickly become the hot topic of everyone in Japan. Today, every reporter in the city wanted to acquire any information they could get about All Might's new teaching career so they decided to disturb the school peace by bombarding every student and teacher they could reach with questions.

Beru was lucky having to avoid the wrath of the press since most were preoccupied with Aizawa sensei by the time she got to the entrance. She politely declined some who tried to advance with questions and hurriedly made her way to the classroom.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she settled her bag on the floor and took her seat.

"They tend to get too aggressive most of the time."

A voice spoke from beside her. She looked at Todoroki who was facing front as usual. She remembered their training with All Might and took note of how amazingly powerful his quirk was. She continued to stare at him as she recalled the events on the training grounds yesterday.

"The media." Todoroki spoke again and turned to look at Beru, thinking that she did not understand what he meant.

The raven haired girl continued to look at him, unaware that she had been now staring for the past few seconds before realizing what she was doing. "Oh. Um... Right." She looked away a bit embarrassed.

"You must have a lot of experience about the media with your father and all." Beru continued.

He did not respond so Beru glanced sideways to him who was now back to facing the front.

"I apologize. That must be too personal for you." She suddenly realized.

The corners of his mouth lifted a little to form a small smile, although she couldn't really identify what it meant.

"It's nothing." He replied. "I'm used to it."

Silence followed between them after as Beru shifted awkwardly from her seat. She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. Todoroki then tried to stifle a laugh.

"It's fine, really. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable." He said.

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" The raven haired girl laughed with relief. "Well then, Todoroki kun. I hope we get along."

He smiled back, more genuine this time that it made her blush a bit. __Wow, he looks good even more when he's smiling.__

Aizawa sensei finally arrived and instructed the class to choose their leader. Almost everyone wanted the position as they all excitedly raised their hands up to volunteer. Beru stayed out of it, not wanting too much attention and responsibility as they all finally decided on Midoriya to be the class president and Momo as the vice.

"Bakugo." Aizawa sensei suddenly called out.

She didn't want to look at the said blonde, unlike most of the class who have now been directing their attention to him.

"Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent."

 _ _He needs to grow up, alright.__ Beru thought bitterly all the while pretending to not pay attention.

"Got it." She heard him mumble at the back. Judging from the tone of his voice, their loss yesterday must have really taken a toll on his huge ego. It still served him right, Beru thought. She did feel a bit bad, despite him being a jerk. And so, the least she could do was to save him from her lecture and nagging, which she assumed she did a good job with by ignoring what happened and him along with it.

Lunch finally came and although Beru wasn't a fan of crowded places, she joined Momo and Jiro in the cafeteria. Apparently, they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're always alone during break time, Beru chan." Jiro reasoned.

"Yeah, don't you know it's much more fun to eat among friends?" Momo insisted.

The two seemed genuine with their intentions so Beru decided to give them a chance for her to open up to them.

"So..." Jiro continued. "You seemed to be getting along with your seat mate pretty well."

"Which seat mate?" Beru answered casually, pretending to not know what her earjack friend was talking about.

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about here." She teased. "That half hot, half cold hottie of course! He's quiet most of the time and doesn't really talk to others, but I've seen you two chat a couple of times and even caught him smiling earlier for the first time!"

Beru smirked and gave her an eyeroll. "Like you said, we're seat mates. Of course we'd be chatting up with each other. Isn't that normal?"

"Absolutely normal." Momo replied while eyeing Jiro. "Give her a break, Jiro chan. She already had her hands full yesterday with Bakugo."

"I'm just joking! Oh, right. Boy, were you really unfortunate to be partnered up with a hothead like him."

The raven haired girl just sighed. "I don't even want to think about it anymore. He's such a jerk."

"Just ignore him, Beru chan. He'll eventually learn how important it is to get along with others in this industry." Momo said.

Beru agreed with what she said. Although the ranks in the hero industry are individually made, teamwork is an essential part especially when it comes to bigger missions. Most of the time heroes even from different agencies are needed to partner up to take down a villain depending on the situation. One can never know the circumstances which is why being flexible enough to adapt and get along with anyone is an important trait a hero must possess. She wondered whether the time would come that she'd see Bakugo being nice and polite to anyone. She scoffed at the thought of it.

"Hmm? You've been quiet all of a sudden. What are you thinking of now?" Momo asked.

"Let me guess. Something hot... Or is it cold? Maybe both?" Jiro continued to tease.

"I told you." Beru laughed, giving her another eyeroll. "We're just chatting as seat mates. Get over it."

She then motions to stand up from her seat. "I'm just gonna grab some more drinks."

"Oh, can you get one for me too? I'll pay you back. Thank you!" Her earjack friend yells as Beru walked away.

After a minute or two, Beru finally spotted the nearest vendo machine. Who knew the cafeteria was that big? A lot of people seemed to be crowded in the area even more, probably because it's almost near one of the exits. She inserted coins she have managed to find in her purse and started pushing the buttons for the drinks, feeling a bit impatient.

Just then, an alarm started to sound off. Sirens filled the halls and it immediately replaced the noise from all the chattering of the students. Was there an emergency?

"Someone has infiltrated the school!" She heard someone say.

Immediately, the whole cafeteria burst into panic. Everyone hurriedly started to make their way to the exits. Some were scared, some looked worried, and others seemed somewhat excited for some action. It was unfortunate enough for Beru that she had been standing near the area of the nearest exit, for a lot of people came rushing towards her not caring who they are bumping or dragging along in the process.

The crowd is becoming thicker and the sea of people is about to cause a stampede, with students pushing each other to make their way.

"Hey!" Beru yelled when someone bumped into her harshly. No one was listening since everyone was too preoccupied with exiting the building. She was about to be pushed to the ground by the crowd when she felt someone grab her wrist and pulled her right back by the vendo machine. She didn't know if she was surprised by the sudden pull or by the person who pulled her.

"Quit yelling and stay still." The blonde grumbled.

It was Bakugo. He was standing in front of Beru, facing her as she was now pinned to the machine. Of all people, it just had to be him. But wait, did he just help her? She thought as both his hands were firmly placed on to the vendo next to each of her side, trying to brace the crowd shoving each other around them.

"Watch it!" He yelled angrily at a couple of students bumping their way into them. The crowd was getting too wild and rapid however that they just kept ignoring him. Someone eventually bumped into them hard that Bakugo was pushed towards Beru a bit more, making the distance between each other closer than before.

She looked up at the blonde in front of her who was busy staring elsewhere with the usual scowl on his face. The raven haired girl thanked the gods that the whole cafeteria was in a state of panic or else their current situation would be vey awkward, not that it already wasn't anyway. She felt embarrassed and frustratedly stuck in her position but she did not complain. Being dragged and pushed around by a crowd of people was much worse.

And why was this guy trying to help her anyway? He could have just minded his own business and pretended to not have seen her.

"Will you quit staring? It's annoying." Bakugo suddenly commented.

"If I had anywhere else to look at other than your annoying face, I would have. You're blocking my view." Beru retorted.

"Oi. I can smell your breath from here so quit talking."

 _ _How rude!__ She thought.

The raven haired girl was thinking of a comeback when as if right on queue, someone was standing right on top of the exit sign, yelling to get everyone's attention that it was only the press who was able to infiltrate the school grounds.

The crowd calmed down and little by little they began to disperse in a much more orderly way.

"Aren't you going to move?" Beru asked impatiently. She knew she was supposed to thank him but his attitude kept her from doing so.

The blonde lowered his head and leaned closer.

"What..." Beru thought out loud, suddenly glued on the spot.

Bakugo was already inches away from her face, then he leaned even lower, reaching towards the bottom of the vendo machine. He grabbed the drinks that Beru bought earlier with one hand and shoved it to her.

"There. Now we're even." He grumbled as he walked away.

Beru stared at the drinks in her hands. __'Now we're even?'__ Was it because she saved him yesterday from the falling debris?

 _ _Tch.__ She thought. Guess Mr. Grumpy Head knows how to thank someone after all, despite him being crappy at it.

Finally able to make her way to the classroom, she met up with Momo and Jiro who were waiting for her. Momo rushed to check her for any signs of scathing or injury.

"Beru chan! I'm glad you're ok! We were worried when the alarm sounded off and all the commotion started. We couldn't find you afterwards so we decided to wait for you here."

She looked around and her eyes wandered briefly over to the blonde boy who was already there on his seat, looking bored.

Handing over the drink to Jiro, she smiled at the both of them. "Yeah, I guess I got badly caught up in the crowd back there. It was crazy, but I'm fine."

"What's crazy is the press." Jiro said, taking a sip from the drink she was given. "I can't believe they managed to break pass the school's security. I heard they made a huge wall by the gate."

Beru doubted any ordinary person could have done it. If they have managed to destroy U.A.'s security wall, something as strong as a quirk would have possibly done that. Something was quite not right, but she knew the teachers would have probably looked into it so they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey, everyone. I would like to make an announcement." Midoriya said. He was now standing in front behind the teacher's table.

"I probably should join him. Talk to you guys later." Momo told the two girls as she made her way to the front as well.

"I'd like to replace myself with Lida as the class president. I believe most of you saw him earlier at the cafeteria and how he handled the crisis. I think he's better suit for the job than me." Midoriya continued.

That's right. It was Lida who was the one above the exit sign earlier yelling for everyone to calm down. Beru agreed with the decision, along with the rest of the class as well.

"Do your best, 'Exit Sign' Lida!" Someone called out.

The rest of the afternoon wasn't that eventful. The class had lectures about __Standard Hero Etiquette,__ which basically was what a hero should be and how they should act towards civilians and fellow heroes. Beru thought it was more of common sense. Well, except for one certain hothead she knew. This subject was probably specially made for the likes of him.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of classes for the day. As she was fixing her stuff, the said blonde passed by making his way towards the door.

"Hey, blondie. I forgot to thank you for earlier." Beru called out.

Bakugo shifted his head to the side to look back at the raven haired girl. "I don't like owing anyone anything."

He then continued walking out the door.

Beru was a bit surprised that he didn't respond angrily to 'blondie'. Perhaps he still isn't himself after yesterday. She shrugged it off and continued packing her stuff before going home.


End file.
